Tipeando sentimientos
by Jazmingirl
Summary: 4 de la madrugada y aun no puedo dormir Wincest DeanSam story


**Tipeando sentimientos **

**Notas de la autora**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural o sus personajes no me pertenecen…lamentablemente**

**Esta es una historia Wincest si no les gusta, buenos no la lean pero si les gusta déjenme saber que es lo que opinan.**

**Hotel Flicky Joe**

Estoy mirándolo dormir, se ve tan tranquilo, tan en paz, tal vez el haber hecho el amor hasta cansarnos lo haya ayudado a dormir, no lo se, pero lo que sea el esta durmiendo y yo aún sigo despierto.

Estoy enamorado y vivo en las nubes, jamás pensé en amar como lo amo a el, como se que el me ama a mi, tengo un montón de sensaciones recorriendo mi alma, parezco un condenado adolescente y no un hombre de 24 años, pero lo amo y el saber que soy correspondido me hace estar en la maldita nube nueve.

Con la vida que llevamos, como fuimos criados, el amor siendo una emoción que solamente debilita creo que estábamos destinado a estar juntos, ya que sabemos que solamente contamos con el otro, papá nos crió así, un Winchester solo confía ciegamente en otro Winchester, Bobby y los demás son grandes amigos y sabemos que ellos estarán ahí pero así también sabemos que si estamos juntos el trabajo se hará.

Ahora estamos en medio de una guerra, ángeles y demonios están detrás nuestro tratando de que estemos de su lado sin saber que el único lado que al fin y al cabo tomaremos será el nuestro, el que más nos convenga, al diablo el mundo, el no quiere perderme y yo no quiero perderlo ya sabemos lo que es estar el uno sin el otro, y no funciona así que la batalla que sabemos que esta en nuestra puerta la enfrentaremos tomados de la mano.

Soy un maldito romántico como el me dice pero si supiera que es el quien saca estos sentimientos en mi, el hace que este tipeando a las condenadas 4 de la mañana por que no puedo dormir, el es quien pone la tonta sonrisa en mi rostro cuando me mira, el es quien me hace sonrojar, quien enciende la pasión de mi cuerpo con solo un roce del suyo, que cuando veo sus ojos llenos de lujuria por mi, mi alma quiere salir de mi cuerpo, si supiera que no estoy asustado por haberle entregado mi corazón en bandeja por que se que el nunca lo romperá por que se que el me dio el suyo, si supiera que cada vez que me dice que me ama cura una de mis heridas, que nada me importa, que las sombras no me atraparan por que el siempre estará ahí para defenderme, si supiera que soy capaz de ir al infierno, retar a lucifer si el me lo pidiera que no puedo ni quiero negarme a nada, por que confío en lo que me dice.

Vuelvo a escribir lo mismo estoy enamorado y estoy feliz, la verdad es que poco me importa la moralidad de mi amor, o si esta bien o mal, hemos pasado por tanto antes de llegar a donde estamos que solamente me importa hacerlo feliz, vivo ahora para ello.

Esta dicho me ha transformado en una maldita mujer, jejeje-(Odio escribir estas risas idiotas)- pero así me hace sentir, protegido, a salvo, en sus brazos me siento a salvo, feliz, cuando el esta dentro mío me siento completo, como si hubiese encontrado el lugar donde pertenezco, mi lugar en el mundo, cuando el me toma en sus brazos me siento en casa, no importa si un sucio y horrible motel, para mi es como si fuera una mansión.

Me estoy todo sonrojado con solo pensar en el, en lo que hemos pasado desde que nos dijimos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, desde que me dijo que era suyo, amo que sea posesivo que me cele, esta noche en el bar cuando casi fulmina al sujeto que me estaba mirando, como me beso dejando en claro que el solamente me puede ver de esa forma, luego la pasión desenfrenada el no poder tener suficiente de nuestros cuerpos, amo todo de el, desde sus miradas –(mis preferidas es cuando sonríe, cuando me desea, cuando me dice que me ama, y cuando entramos en algún lugar y mira a todos diciendo que matara a quien se acerque a mi)- lo amo, lo amo, creo que dibujaría corazones, -(debo tener 15 años)-

Lo escucho gemir mi nombre en sueños y creo que es lo mas sexy que he escuchado, aunque de sus labios, de esos maravillosos labios se escucha todo sexy, lo veo y creo que su cuerpo esta despertando que aún no esta satisfecho, que quiere más de mi como yo quiero más de el.

"_Sammy…" _vuelvo a oír y esto se debe acabar por que mi propio cuerpo necesita de el.

Tal vez otro día siga tipeando sentimientos.

"_aquí estoy Dean…"_

Fin


End file.
